A New World
by Jana Girl123
Summary: AU Takes place in the Lords-verse. The Justice Lords have been over-thrown, so now what? F/LP,HG/GL,H/Q,BC/GA,BM/WW
1. Now What?

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

Batman sat in the Batcave staring at the large monitor in front of him, deciding how best to precede. He wanted to make a new band of heroes with more than the previous seven members; and he wanted more than anything to keep history from repeating itself.

The solution: locate heroes and recruit them to his cause. But if he knew anything it would be that this wouldn't be easy, a lot of heroes had joined The Resistance, a tag team of over a dozen heroes dedicated to over-throwing the Justice Lords.

Or at least, they had been. They caused the Lords a lot of trouble and the Lords had taken the lives of more than one member. Eventually, they broke apart; much to the public's dismay. While they'd hated the Lords they had practically worshipped the Resistance.

Bruce stood up and cracked his knuckles, he'd go and visit everyone himself.

He just hoped they didn't kill him in the process.

* * *

Men. They screwed up the world, and when she and her friends corrected their mistakes they were met with violence and loss before the UN acknowledged the fact it was a loosing cause and surrendered. So when they had finally gotten to a point where the world was peaceful and safe; they'd been betrayed by (shocker!) a man.

Not just any man either, her man; her lover. That was, in all honestly, what hurt the most. She'd loved him and given him all she had, then he'd turned around and betrayed her. After all they'd been to each other.

Diana sighed and looked around at the cell she was kept in. It was fairly comfortable, nothing like the prison cells they'd kept their prisoners in at first.

They shouldn't have done what they did, she realized that now. Not taking over the world or the part where they'd brainwashed the super-villains and took away their free will; that had been necessary. She had slight regrets for taking away all rights and freedoms from her sisters outside Themiscyra. While they'd been safe, they were miserable and powerless, they should have given them some choice.

But Clark had said choice led to free thinking, and free thinking led to disagreement and debate, which therefore led to violence and chaos. At the time it had made sense, but now looking back...

She sighed; the real problem here was men.

* * *

When he arrived here from Mars, he was lost and sad. Then he met the League and they'd became his family, then Luthor (scum) took one of his family members away from him. So they killed him and set out to make Earth safer.

And they did until he had to go and show them that other Earth, then it all fell apart in the blink of an eye. _Those _Lords called themselves the Justice League were weak.

They let criminals go free, let the public think for themselves, and were so careless. They disgusted him. Didn't they know that it only takes one human to start a revolt?

Didn't they care about Earth?

Then he would remember who brought them here. He was a failure.

* * *

Clark Kent was going to kill Bruce Wayne. That man was a selfish little boy unable to cope with his parents murder, a child dressed up as a man in a costume. How dare he do this to them. They had all sacrificed so much to achieve a perfect, perfect world free of crime and and scum like Luthor.

They did it for Wally.

This world was better, no it was _perfect_. Free of crime, murder, and war. The cost was worth it, it all was. His crumbling relationship with Lois, Ma and Pa not being able to look at him, Kara being in that punk team The Resistance.

All those small, insignificant sacrifices were worth it.

And when he escaped this demeaning little prison cell, Clark Kent was going to kill Bruce Wayne for doing this.

* * *

He said it was worth it. He'd said it was right. And he'd actually believed him. _John Stewart you are an idiot_. He remembered when the core came and took away his ring for using it other than to achieve peace on Earth.

Deep down he knew it was wrong, but he'd ignored that little voice in the back of his head telling him so. He convinced himself this was right, and they were just helping. Of course if it hadn't been for Shayera he might not have done so.

Shayera. He thought of his wife's and his reluctance to follow what Superman was proposing, though in the end they convinced each other it was worth it.

They'd even gotten married, that had been the only time he could honestly say he'd been truly happy throughout the entire time they ruled Earth.

But now he couldn't even see his wife who he loved almost as much as he loved a peaceful Earth.

And why was he in this dreary holding cell again? Oh yeah, Superman's idea to make the Earth safe for once and for all.

The bastard, he'd said it was worth it.

* * *

_You had this coming and you know it_. Well, she did. She'd betrayed Hro, a good soldier she'd been promised to. Hell she'd betrayed all of her people; her entire planet.

After the Lords took reign over Earth, she started to send fewer messages to her commanders, and changing what she told them.

Earth was violent, unstable, and far to advanced for the mission. After a while she'd stopped sending them completely and hoped her over-seeing officers pronounced her dead.

They had. Some of it (or rather someone) was worth it, however. Her husband John who she loved fiercely, she'd never been happier than the day they'd gotten married.

But she didn't tell him. She didn't tell him about her mission, she didn't tell him about Hro, she lied to him. She didn't deserve her family, so she shouldn't have been surprised it was all probably over by now.

Which is why she sat here, alone, thinking _you had this coming and you know it._


	2. A Question of Loyalty

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was very rarely scared to do anything. This was, unfortunately, one of those rare moments.

He stared at the house in front of him in the suburbs, he'd come here on a mission: to make amends and recruit members. A simple case of cold feet wasn't going to stop that. The house belonged to the McPearsons',; a small suburban family of four: Mr. John McPearson, Mrs. Dona McPearson, their 14-year-old nephew Terrance, and their 9-month-old daughter Cassandra.

Bruce knew otherwise; the McPearsons were really Dick and Barbra Grayson, Terrance was Tim Drake, and Cassandra was, well, Dick and Barbra's daughter Cassandra.

He decided to for once in his life use the door, which he regretted instantly when Tim opened it up.

The teenagers' jaw dropped, "B-Bruce, What are you doing here?" He attempted a smile. "Hello Tim, is Dick here?"

His eyes narrowed, "No, and you shouldn't be here either, you're not welcomed."

"I need to-" He was cut off, "You don't _need_ to do anything but leave! We were all in the Resistance, Bruce, we fought all of you! How _else_ do you think Barbra got stuck in that wheel chair?"

The words stung like venom. "Just tell them I was here." As he turned to leave he heard Tim call out, "Fine! But if they try to kill you don't blame me!"

* * *

_That could've gone better. _He thought dryly, turning to leave. He was going to Gotham vigilantes first, figuring that would be the smart; although he was quickly being proved wrong.

_Why would he need a house anyway? _He thought before deciding the man had always been a little strange.

He quietly crept through the window into the hallway, silently searching for the face-less man.

"Felix, give it back you little pain!"

"NEVER!"

"I'm telling Mom!" A little girl bolted through the hall, colliding with the Bat. She looked up, wide-eyed and confused before regaining her composure and asking, "Who the heck are you and why are you in my freaking house!"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I, this is my house, who are you and why are you dressed like a wanna-be Lord Batman; you screwed up the colors you know."

"Rosie, who are you talking to?" A voice called out from inside a room.

"Him!" she said racing to her father and dragging him to look at the man in the strange suit.

Vic Sage's eyes went wide as he pulled his daughter back by the shoulders making her yelp as he stepped in front of her.

"Rosa, go find your Mother."

"But-"

"Rosa Isabella go get your siblings and find your Mother _now_." The little dark-haired girl looked scared and confused as she ran calling in a frightend voice, "Mom...?"

The man turned back to Bruce his fists clenched, "What do you want?"

"That's your daughter."

"Yes, now answer the question!"

"Relax Sage, I'm not here to fight."

"What do you want?" A dark-haired woman entered the room. "Babe, why is Rosie-?" She stopped short seeing Bruce, her expression turned furious,"YOU!"

"Helena!" He cried holding back his wife as she struggled to get to Bruce, "The hell, Vic, whose side are you on!" She cried, sounding hurt and furious. "YOURS! Now give him a minute to explain himself, please."

"Fine! But if he so much as looks at the kids I'm killing you both!"

Realization dawned. "You two have children."

"You didn't know? I guess you _aren't _as good as they say." Helena smirked.

Vic sighed, "Yes, we have three; Rosa who's six, Felix is four, and Gina's two. But I assume that's not why your here."

"When did this happen?"

"When you took over Earth 7 years ago. We met in the Resistance and one thing led to another, now why are you here!"

Bruce shook his head, he'd heard the rumors but they seemed so...odd. "I'm making a new team of heroes and figured I'd start by asking those without powers."

"And you want _us _to join?" Helena asked dubiously.

"Mostly him." She opened her mouth to respond when when Rosie walked in holding the phone, "It's Uncle Ollie."

Vic took it as Helena stood protectively next to her daughter, "What is it, Queen? Are you sure? He's actually here right now. Yes, we'll bring him."

He hung up and handed the phone to Rosie. "Oliver Queen would like you to come with us to a Resistance meeting, to make sure your being truthful."

"We were under the impression the Resistance disabled."

"We did, but we meet occasionally if something big happens and try to help the public if necessary."

Helena turned to Vic, "Hm, baby I'm putting the kids to bed and if he," She cocked her head in Bruce's direction, "isn't gone when I get back you're sleeping on the couch."

Q sighed, "Fine" Then he turned to Bruce, "Go, please, you're not welcome here by me and especially not Helena."

Batman was silent as he leaped through the window, _at least it's a start._


	3. We trust you because?

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

Oliver Jonas Queen was having a tough day. It was hard enough trying to convince the the previous members of the Resistance to come to these meetings and when they did the ex-members tended to do nothing but complain about the Lords.

Except last week Batman betrayed the other Lords, the population was freed, and people were trying to return to the way life was several years ago.

Apparently since he was trying to be his old self the villains were freed, their mind-control lifted, and (naturally) they had broken out and were (of course) more greedy and money lusting than ever before.

Which was now why the old members once again put on their masks and capes and took their places in the old headquarters of the Resistance.

It had actually been his idea to start the Resistance, to recruit heroes willing to fight against the Lords, and he'd honestly not expected so many to respond to the call.

He looked over at his old teammates and friends. Powergirl (who was actually what Kara had named herself after the Luthor incident), Captain Atom, Vixen, Oracle, Nightwing, , Fire, Ice, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Zatanna, B'wana Beast, Wildcat, Metamorpho, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Hawk, Dove, Hawkman, S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl, and a few dozen others.

And, Dinah, of course. He looked over at his wife again, when he first saw her he was pretty much drooling on the floor until Kara had nicely told him relocate his jaw back onto his skull. Then Terrific had assignment together and he started flirting (and was very surprised when she flirted back) an asked her if he'd join him for a cup of coffee.

Long story short, they got married and had two children, Jenny and Sophie, who were very eager to 'pound fists into the stupid Lords heads' as Jenny had kindly put it.

Of course they were 7 and 5 so there was a little problem with age.

His train of thought was interrupted when Question walked in with Batman and a _very_ annoyed wife.

"Please take _him _before _she _decides to leave me." He gestured to Huntress, who responded with an indignant "Hmph."

Ollie turned to the Bat, "Bruce."

The Dark Knight gave a nod of recognition, "Oliver."

The Emerald Archer eyed him coldly, "We hear you turned on the Lords, why?"

He took a breath, " We were wrong to do what we did after The Luthor incident, I didn't realize it at the time. But then some...friends helped me see the light."

Oliver folded his arms and glared skeptically, "And were supposed to believe this because...?"

"Because I went against people I considered family in support of your cause."

Oliver seemed to ponder that for a while. "Alright, but you did a lot of crap to us and it's going to take _a lot _before we can even _begin _to trust you."

Bruce nodded as though he had expected that, which he probably did because he was, well, Batman. He quietly left the room without another word.

Black Canary glared at her husband, "Way to go hon, you've single handily managed to doom us all in a grand total of 4o seconds."

He scooted over to her with a grin and whispered into her ear, "You know that saying about keeping your enemy's closer?"

She grinned widely, shaking her head, "Sometimes I swear Ollie, your a conniving genius."

"I know." The archer smirked

* * *

"Can you _BELIEVE_ him! That idiot just screwed us all, you know that?" Ranted Helena.

Vic sighed, he understood her anger at Queen but he also understood what he was trying to do. However, he also knew it was better to let her rant and rave, getting her anger out; then trying to talk some sense into her later when she'd calmed down.

"What's Mama mad about?" Rosie asked strolling into the room, her brother Felix in tow. She looked at him suspiciously, "Were you telling her about the aglets thing again?"

He lifted his two children on his lap. Rosie was suspicious of everything, especially her fathers conspiracy theories, Felix was the opposite (besides the suspicion about everything) and believed his fathers words were gospel.

"No, she is upset about something else."

"Oh, is this about the Lord Batman not being evil, right?" Felix asked.

"How did you know-oh never mind." He sighed; despite being four Felix could be quite the little detective.

"Yes, it is. And do you know why she is upset?"

"Uh, duh! Bats is one of the Lords that whose butts you guys used to kick!" Rosie exclaimed enthusiastically.

The detective chuckled, "We certainly tried."

"So why'd he pull a Benedict Arnold and switch sides?"

He groaned, "You're to young for politics, now go to bed!"

"Gina gets to stay up!"

"She's two, she only sleeps when everyone's awake and even she's going to bed, too."

"Pft, the kid gets all the fun." Muttered Rosie, sulking out of the room.


	4. The plan

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

He had it; an idea. And if he could figure out a way to make it work then his family would be freed.

J'onn smiled, when the Lords came back he would not be a failure. _They might even let me lead. _He thought before quickly dismissing the idea; Kal would never go for that and he knew it.

On the other hand, he didn't _really_ have a choice, after all it was him who would give them back their powers.

Batman thought he was _so _smart, but really he was an idiot. The weapon was designed to remove the extra gifts from any species in the universe. But the gifts J'onn possessed weren't considered gifts on his home world since all martians possessed them, so the device had little effect on him besides being unable to access them for a few days.

Not that any of that mattered, he'd be out of this cell soon.

And when that happened Batman and his little Resistance better watch out.

* * *

Linda Park sat in her living room, watching her twin terrors run around at super speed.

She wished Wally was here, she missed him so much. His death made her feel very conflicted though, while she hated Luthor with a passion for taking him from her and was _very_ happy he'd been barbecued, she also knew that wasn't what Wally would have wanted. The murder, the dictatorship of the world, none of it; he would have wanted a better world for their children.

When they'd been dating a little over a year she'd announced her pregnancy with the twins and his happiness had been tempered with knowing how bad the world was beginning to be. It upset him, Luthor being president, all the tension with the Lords; he'd wanted everything to go back to the way it was before all of this.

He hadn't told the Lords about it, either. He loved her and thier unborn child to much too tell them since he knew how dangerous it could be if anyone found out.

She was glad; after his death the twins were born a month later and if the Lords knew they'd have tried to take her little boys away from her; they'd have tried to recreate Wally.

But she was getting tired of it, the secret of her children's Father, and wanted to tell somebody.

She sighed, where was the Resistance when you needed them?

* * *

The resistance was currently trying to keep everyone in order, since many of them thought The Bat should fry.

"BURN 'EM!"

"ENSLAVE HIM, MAKE HIM SERVE US!"

"LET ME SHOOT HIM WITH MY CROSSBOW!"

"HELEN!"

"WHAT? Just a little, babe."

"Hmph."

Oliver rubbed his head, getting a serious migraine from watching the members argue with each other (mostly him though) and screaming their opinions of what they should make Bruce do.

He would have probably agreed with them to if he was in their position.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Dead silence, everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting impatiently to hear him speak.

He took a breath, "Now I know not everyone is very happy with my decision-"

"NAW, WHAT GAVE IT AWAY!"

He glared, "Thank you, Booster. But think, do you really want him alone on the streets, or would you rather have us keeping a close eye on him and the other Lords?"

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd.

"But if he so much as makes one move against us or hesitate even the slightest on whose side he's on, will hand 'em over to you guys Okay?"

Cheers erupted, though a few were still peeved about his decision.

_Oh, well. Can't please everybody._


	5. Escape

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

"Wait, so these are _Wallys'_ kids, The Flashs' kids!" Exclaimed Oliver in disbelief.

"Yep, pretty much," Linda said. "But I need some help, I have no idea how to raise twin metas."

Ollie stroked his beard in contemplation, "Well personally I'm in the middle of raising one; my youngest, Sophie's, got her mom's powers. I might be able to help."

Linda let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Green Arrow."

The archer waved his hand, "Call me Ollie, everyone does."

"Uh, Okay, er Ollie."

He smirked, when Linda first showed up claiming to have two kids that were Wallys' he hadn't taken her seriously. Of course, after seeing their red-hair, crazy appetite and speed he had to admit otherwise. He was glad she had come, if the Lords got a hold on the twins their lives would be living hell.

Suddenly Dinah bolted in the room, breathing heavily, "Ollie, they escaped!" She said breathlessly.

"Who?"

"The Beatles! Who do you think, The Lords!"

"Oh, DAMN IT! How'd they get out?"

"The Martian busted them."

He rubbed his temples before setting his hands on the table in front of him, "We better think of a damn good plan."

* * *

_J'onn you are not a failure after all. _J'onn happily thought to himself.

His plan had been so simple, yet effective. Wait until the Resistance was somewhat secure, use his gifts to phase out of his cell, then free the Lords.

"You did good, J'onn." Said Kal who'd taking up his Kryptonian name after the take-over.

"You were great! Geez, Kal, would it kill you to show support?" Joked Hawkgirl.

"Yeah, you're turning into Bruce!" John laughed.

Kal's eyes narrowed, "Don't ever say that, am I clear?"

That voice sent a shiver down his spine, "Yes sir."

"Good, Diana, you've been awfully quiet, is something wrong?"

Diana was jolted out of her thoughts, "What?"

"I said is something wrong?"

"No, I am fine, and thank you J'onn." _I just miss Bruce..._

"Alright, we need to discuss some things, then."

"Like?"

"Bruce."

* * *

"Attention, can I have your attention, please?" Asked Oliver to the crowd in front of him.

They ignored him, "Hey, Listen up!"

More noise, "SHUT UP!"

Dead silence, "Thank you, now as you probably know the Lords escaped this afternoon-"

He was cut out by gasps and cries of alarm from the crowd, "Okay, so maybe you didn't know..."

"WELL WE DO NOW!"

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET OUT!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"CALL THE RESISTANCE!"

"WERE THE RESISTANCE YA' MORON!"

"WOULD YOU ALL LISTEN!" Shouted Ollie. J_eez, they're like toddlers..._"We need a plan."

"NO DIP, SHERLOCK!"

He sighed, "Any suggestions...?"

"One." Came a voice from the crowd as everyone turned to look at the person it came from.

"But you'll have to trust me." Said Batman


	6. Wally's Back

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- Yeah, which is why I wanted to write one, I mean it has so much potential.**

**NaomiBlue- I thought he should to; I liked them getting together the way they did and didn't want to change it to much and I had waaaaay to much fun deciding what Huntress and Q's kids would be like; J'onn is very disappointed with himself, he failed his families twice; And Diana still feels for her Dark Knight.**

**FlyingSolo365- Men, can't live with 'em, wouldn't want to live without them.**

**izzybizzy333- Why, thank you and I love your name:)**

**Kairan1979- Maybe, maybe not, I love to torture you.**

**Kyer- I don't know if you love me or want my head on a stick or what but you gave me the idea for this chapter. See guys, reviewing _does_ help the writer.**

* * *

Wally West woke up feeling confused and disoriented, his head throbbing like nuclear bomb had gone off in it.

_What the hell happened? _He thought in confusion before the memories hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was captured, being held by soldier, his uniform a mess. Luthor approached with a gun, aiming it at his head, a sickly grin on his face as he loaded the pistol.

Then the memory got fuzzy, he remembered feeling dizzy and vibrating, a bullet hitting him, blinding bright white...

And nothing; nothing but speed. He was exhausted, starving, and his legs felt like jello. _What the hell happened?_

He shakily got onto his feet after several failed attempts, and looked around in a daze.

_First thing's first, find Linda._

* * *

"We need a plan; something to take that punk-team Resistance down once and for all." Kal muttered.

"Agreed. But what?" Wondered J'onn.

"We could blow them up. I like that, let's do that!" Suggested Hawkgirl.

"I don't see why we don't just kill them all and be done with it." Grumbled John.

Kal sighed, "I told you, we want them to _suffer_, to _pay_ for resisting us in the first place. We want to _torture _them." Honestly, he'd explained this a hundred times.

_I wish Bruce were here, _Thought Diana longingly. _he would tell us what to do and keep Kal in his place._

"Diana, what do you think? Diana? **_Diana!_**"

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Kals' harsh tone. "Forgive me, I had little sleep. What are we talking about?"

"We were discussing the best way to torture and destroy the Resistance, remember?"

_Duh, _"Sorry, um...well what means the most to them? Freedom and justice aside, something...physical."

The group was silent in deep thought before Shayera quietly said, "Their children, I suppose."

They looked at her curiously until she felt uncomfortable, "Well, if I had a child that would be it..."

Kal seemed to consider this before grinning chillingly, "True, what better way to get through to someone then through their loved ones, and children are so...innocent."

"Hmph, never cared much for kids." Muttered John.

_Believe me, I know. _Thought Shayera. She had wanted a child so, so badly, but John didn't seem up for it and why have a child if it would be unloved by it's own father?

"So it's settled," Announced the former Superman, "We'll get through to them through their kids."

_Hera, _Thought Wonder Woman, _What have I done?_

* * *

Wally ran across the town faster than he thought possible, dying to see Linda.

He ran through Central City, through the streets, through the crowds, and down the side walk before coming to a screeching halt in font of a newspaper stand.

_WHOA! I've been gone for HOW LONG?_ He thought checking the date, _seven frick'n years..._

He read through the articles at top speed, but felt confused; who the hell was the Resistance? Where was the League, and who were the Lords?

He had to get to a library.

_**A few hours later:**_

He couldn't believe it, he never thought they'd go that far.

But history didn't lie, they _had;_ he shivered at the sickening thought.

He left the library and bolted to the suburbs where his Linda now lived, he hoped she wasn't remarried.

He reached the front door and knocked furiously.

It opened, Linda cautiously peering out to see who it was, her jaw dropped in surprise and her eyes grew huge, "Wally...?"

* * *

**A/N Cliff-hanger, so do you love it? Hate it? Read and review, it's what gives me joy.**

**A/N Thank-you Kyer, And the other 900+ people reading this, care to tell me why I've got 9 reviews?**


	7. And So It Begins

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- Good explanation, and I love that Vegas story your writing, reading it makes my day.**

**NaomiBlue- Hmmmm, maybe you'll get your wish.**

**Kyer- Yeah, that's true, but don't it suck?**

* * *

"Wally...?"

Her eyes grew huge and she broke into a huge grin. "Wally!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

He wrapped her arms around her, rocking her in his arms.

"I can't believe it! How did you...?" She looked at him with an odd expression of wonder and confusion.

He gave a lop-sided grin, "No clue, but if I figure it out you'll be the first to know." He promised as she hugged him fiercely.

"Linda, who is it?" A voice called from the living room. Wally frowned, it was a _male_ voice. He recognized it from somewhere...

"Yeah, Ollie, you'll never_ believe _who's here." She called dragging him into the living room.

Ollie! As in...Oliver Queen, his Linda was _alone_ with dress-like-robin-hood-tree-hugging-beds-every-women-he-meets-playboy Ollie! What the hell was happening here?

The tree-hugging scums' jaw dropped as he walked in, a bewildered expression on his face, "WALLY! What the-where the hell have you been?"

"Don't know. What's going on here?" He asked in as casual tone as he could manage.

"Ollie's here for the kids," Linda explained "You know, helping me with them."

They had kids! The hell, didn't she love _him_! "YOU have KIDS!" He exclaimed. How could she?

"No you idiot, _our_ kids; the twins!"

"W-We have twins!" Whoa, when he did something, he did it right. "C-Can I meet them?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I was gonna make you send letters, what do you think?"

Duh, but still, _twins! _"Uh, where are they?"

* * *

Rosie wasn't sure what was happening.

The last thing she remembered was sitting at home with Gina and Felix A.K.A annoying thing two, and the flaming twerp (due to his seriously orange hair, it wasn't a color found in nature) watching some weird show with a counting vampire and giant yellow bird. Then a weird prickling feeling started on the back of her neck and she got the strangest sense she was being watched.

Then nothing, just blackness.

Her head hurt real bad to, like some one punched it. She wished she could see real bad, but whatever she was in was completely dark. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, she began to desperately search the ground hoping it was here with her.

"Looking for this, little one?" A voice called softly, a hand appeared clutching her stuffed monkey in the darkness.

She let out a tiny gasp of surprise, her eyes at this point were adjusted enough to see; she was in a tiny, dreary cell, and her blue nightgown suddenly made her feel very small.

She nodded slightly, the woman was very tall with dark hair and looked _very_ familiar, wait, that was-"Wonder Woman," She whispered in fear of the powerful Lord.

"Would you like it back?" She asked quietly. Rosie felt torn, what do do? Laugh and pretend the monkey wasn't her most prized item and that she didn't want him back very, very badly so as not to let the enemy in on her weakness? Or take it into her tiny arms and try to play the innocent little girl card?

"Yes please, Ms., uh, Woman?" She handed it to her through the bars, "Thank you." She said clutching it protectively.

"You are welcome, little sister."

"Uh, lady there is no way in hell you're my sister."

She seemed taken aback by her language, so much for the little girl card. "Where's my brother and sister?"

Her face flickered in sympathy, "They are unharmed, but being held."

The raven-haired girl rocked the monkey in her arms, looking at it intently. "Why are we here? What do you want?" She asked, not taking her dark-blue eyes off the monkey.

The Princess blinked, the little girl certainly got to the point, "We need you to help us."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then you've got another thing coming 'cause no way am I help'n you!" She hissed.

Diana didn't like that tone, didn't the girl know this was for a greater cause? "It is what's necessary, for the greater good."

"Oh, yeah, kidnapping defenseless kids and locking them up, you're a saint." She sneered, rolling her eyes. She was surprised at her sudden jolt of courage, she didn't even know she had it.

"You will soon see." _I hope, _Diana declared, strolling away.

Now Rosie was tough, especially for her age, she liked to fight, and never, ever cried. But sometimes she remembered she was just a little girl who was kinda smart with no real fighting experience.

So she did the natural thing for a scared-out-of-her-mind-6-year-old, she curled into a ball, held her monkey tight, and cried her little eyes out.

* * *

Diana was beginning to get worried.

And insecure, especially after talking to Huntress and Questions' daughter. She was _fairly_ sure what they were doing was right, but after talking to Rosie...

She sighed, missing Bruce more than ever. Maybe he had been right to stop them, everyday she got less, and less certain of the good of their cause.

_But he betrayed you, _A little voice whispered in the back of her head, _He didn't love you. He can't be trusted, no man can._

Diana sighed, sometimes being an immortal princess of Themiscyra with strict anti-male upbringings really sucked.

* * *

**A/N The kidnapping started, Read and review, it's what gives me joy.**

**A/N Next, Wally meets his twin-terrors.**


	8. PowerGirl

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- Kara's in the resistance, as you'll soon find out.**

**NaomiBlue- Diana is coming around, but she might not because switching for of some guy isn't very feminist.**

**Kyer- It will be when she's older.**

**Kenron- Good idea, I might use it.**

* * *

Kara In-Ze was having one of those days.

In other words, she was still shocked by what her cousin had done, what the Lords had done, and what probably had hurt the most was that he had expected her to go along with it.

She remembered seeing the report on the news that Wally was dead and Clark barbecued Luthor. _No, _She mentally corrected herself, _Clark is dead, Kal did that._

She went along with it at first, even though Clark made her change into the least flattering outfit there was that showed nothing up to her head. Even when he made her cut her hair just past her ears since long hair was bad for fighting. Even when he didn't let her out of his sight. Even when they enslaved Earth.

But she had limits, and when he expected her to kill a man because he'd stolen a wallet, she drew the line. She left them, a sick feeling in her stomach.

A few weeks later Ollie showed up at Ma and Pa Kent's house, asking if she wanted to join a group to fight them. She remembered happily accepting, and mentally deciding it was time to change. So she threw away her old uniform and set to work making the most inappropriate one she could think of. The end result was a long-sleeved, tight, white, uniform showing off every inch of her legs and thighs and a nice, big, hole in the middle of her chest showing all of her cleavage to piss of Kal.

The uniform made her feel new, more powerful, so she shed her old name in disgrace and donned the name PowerGirl.

The look on Kals' face when he saw it on her: priceless. Especially since she was leading the attack group on the Lords.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Ollie's voice on the communicator,"K-Kara you're not gonna believe this!" He laughed, making her feel very confused. "Wally's back!"

* * *

Wallace Rudolph West was a happy, energetic person to begin with, but when he met his twin sons Barry and Jai, Linda half expected him to wet his pants in excitement.

"-And you're identical and you have my hair and-oh it's so great to see you!" He exclaimed, hugging his sons.

"Uh, that's great and all-"

"But just one question-"

"Who are you-"

"And why are you hugging us?" They asked.

"You finish each others sentences and everything and-Oh, you don't know me, do you?" He asked, slightly hurt as the two shook their heads.

"Oh! Well um, he he, I'm-well I'm your dad!" He confessed with a nervous laugh.

For a moment the two stared, dumbfounded, glancing at their mother for confirmation which they received when she gave a small nod.

For a second they were speechless, then "DAD!" They shouted hugging the larger red-head for all he was worth.

"Hey Squirts, you got so big..." He trailed off hugging them tightly, "I missed you."

* * *

Vic Sage knew something was wrong the minute he walked into his home.

For one thing, there wasn't the familiar yelling and shouting or the blasting of the television that normally occupied the house hold. It was simply too quiet.

It was funny, actually. When they first had Rosie she was fairly quiet, then Felix came and the house started getting pretty noisy; by the time Gina arrived it was never quiet. He hated it at first, the noise made it harder for him to concentrate, but he gradually got used to it and in spite of himself he found himself missing it when his children were away.

Except they were supposed to be home, which he saw no evidence of them being.

"Rosie?" He called, "Felix? Gina? Anybody...?"

He wandered into the living room becoming worried and was taken aback when he saw the room.

The couch was turned over, toys were scattered, the TV broken. He looked at the mess as a cold feeling of dread crept into his veins, what must have happened was becoming abundantly clear.

The kids were missing, and there had been a struggle: someone had taken his children.

Cold fear shot through him as he thought of them.

Rosie was his oldest, his little soldier. She was the spitting image of Helen at that age, but with his blue eyes. She was smart (he already had to ground her for hacking N.A.S.A; _twice_), opinionated and bossy, yet sweet. She was the first child he'd ever had and she'd taken up a place in his heart the second he first laid eyes on her.

Felix was his second, and his only son. He was his little detective with unmanageable hair that was a shade of orange not found in nature. Felix was curious about _everything_, loved to pull pranks, and liked nothing more than to hear his Fathers' conspiracy theories.

And finally, Gina; his baby. She was his little girl, and at two was starting to develop a very sweet, gentle personality. She was his youngest, his babygirl, and at the moment one of the three big worries on his mind.

He quickly pulled out his communicator, "This is Question, is anyone there?" He asked in a slightly desperate tone.

A minute later Kara piped up, "Q, we're a little busy so this better be good 'cause if it's about those damn aglets-"

"No! It's the kids, they've been kidnapped!"

"Oh, Rao, are you sure, where are they?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be having this conversation." He growled.

"Right; let me ask for help."

Vic hung up and sighed, rubbing his temples. If so much as a hair was out of place on their heads he'd kill the bastards who took them.

He figured Helen would help.

* * *

J'onn was in a daze.

He had just done a sweep of the conversations the Resistance was having and was suspicious when Wally was brought up in the conversation.

And, oh yeah, back from the dead.

_Is it possible? Could he really be back, could Luthor come back also_? He wondered, deciding how to approach this.

And he had children! Twins! The idiot had to have known that his girlfriend was at least pregnant; so why didn't he tell them?

It was time to call the other Lords.

* * *

**A/N Do you think Q and Helena should loose one or more of their kids? Should someone else die? Should Luthor come back?**

**A/N Read and review, I hope you like it.**


	9. Together Again

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- I figured Kara would also be changed if the Lords took over, and thank you for the suggestion about bringing back Luthor, and you make a good point about killing Q's kids.**

**NaomiBlue- Well I do love Spielberg, especially Jurassic Park, and thank you for the Kal suggestion.**

**NightWatcher- Wally dying did change them.**

* * *

Wally watched as his sons demonstrated their speed for him on the lawn outside.

"I'm impressed, it took me _years _to be able to go that fast!" He exclaimed.

The two puffed out their chests proudly as Ollie's phone went off.

"Hey, Dinah, what's-WHAT! Are you sure? You're positive? Okay just relax, I'm sure their fine. I'll be there soon." He hung up, an expression of dread on his face.

He looked at the two parents and their sons. "We need to get you to HQ, someone took my girls, they're probably coming for you next."

* * *

Diana flew across the city at a leisurely speed, looking for a certain Dark Knight.

Lately she'd been having doubts about the Lords and just wanted someone to talk to. She just hoped he wouldn't attack her, she wasn't looking for a fight.

She spotted movement below and landed on the roof of a building to get a better look.

"Wonder Woman," A voice said from behind her, "to be honest I thought it would be Kal who would come for me."

She turned to face him, "Hello, Bruce. And I'm not here to fight."

"I'm so sure."

"Honest, I just wanted to talk; the Lord's..."

"You're beginning to doubt the goodness of their cause."

"How did you know-Oh never mind. You're right, of course."

"Thought so."

"I needed someone to talk to."

"Then talk."

"Lately Kal's been acting cruel, so...distant from the world. Wally's back, that should have made him jump for joy, but instead he was angry. Angry that he didn't come to us first, angry that he never told us of the conceiving of his children, he's always so...angry.

She walked up close to him and leaned against him, he removed his cowl and held her.

"Anything else?"

"I miss you." She looked up at him, wanting him to love her again.

He looked down at her and kissed her, she was surprised but kissed him back, relishing in him still having feelings for her. For a few minutes they stood there, holding each other and kissing passionately in the darkness of the night. He broke apart and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"This buildings a hotel, I rented a room."

"You were that sure you were going to get lucky?"

He grinned at her irresistibly, "No, but I'm not complaining." He took her hand and led her inside.

* * *

Kal looked around, "And Diana is where, exactly?"

"She said something about going for a break," Explained Shayera, "she said she might be a while so don't wait up."

Kal glared, "I will talk to her after this, behaviour like that will be our down fall."

"We shouldn't talk like that, it might tempt fate to much." Said John.

"Paranoid much?" Shot Shayera.

"Enough." Kal declared, "We have some important things to discuss; The Resistance's brats and Wally. I agree capturing villains and using control on them so they guard the little twerps was a good idea, but I still don't like it."

"Why not? The labor is free and they cannot revolt," J'onn explained in slight surprise, "it is nearly fool proof."

"Nearly," Kal muttered, "And there's also Wally's little rugrats."

"I can't believe he never told us." Admitted John.

"He might not have known," The former Hawkgirl countered, defending her friend.

"How do you not know your girlfriend's pregnant with twins?" Asked John sarcastically.

"You didn't know I was until a week before..." Her voice trailed off as she thought of her miscarriage.

He looked at his wife sympathetically, "I know."

A silence fell on the group as they stared silently.

Kal gave a cough, "...But back to the matters at hand."

* * *

**A/N Not quite as long as I intended but Batman/Wonder Woman fans rejoice!**

**A/N Read and review, up next 'The Morning After'**


	10. Heaven

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- Thank you, and I love BM/WW.**

**NaomiBlue- You guys all really want Kal dead, maybe you'll get your wish...**

**Kyer- Kal is an evil, dictating, grump.**

* * *

Diana woke up completely thrilled, she had been with Bruce last night!

He still had feelings for her, which was good since she _definitely_ still loved him; a feeling which she'd happily demonstrated last night. She felt him stir next to her before throwing an arm carelessly around her waist.

She smiled, "Good morning, my Knight."

"Hello Princess," He murmured, not opening his eyes, "and how are you this morning?"

She sighed happily, "Better than I've been in a long time." He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "It shows."

For a few minutes they laid there, soaking up the moments of comfortable silence. Suddenly Bruce coughed, "Diana, we need to talk."

"What about, my Knight?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.

"About us. You, me, the Lords; where we stand."

_Just when things were going nicely. _Diana thought. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I'm staying with the Resistance, Diana. Will you join me or go back to Kal?"

"Bruce, you can't! I mean it isn't that simple!"

"What isn't, picking the right side?" His voice softened, "I know we were your family, but Gods Diana can't you see what they're doing is wrong? Ruling the Earth, killing anyone who gets in their way."

"I don't think it's fair to say-"

"_Children, _Diana; they're stealing innocent _children_, does that sound right?"

"Well, no, but we're doing it for-"

"Wally's back and he has two children. Twins."

"W-What!" She half-whispered in complete disbelief as Bruce nodded.

"Barry and Jai, and do you know what he did? He went to the Resistance because he was _disgusted_ with the Justice Lords; what you did sickened him, Princess."

Her face fell and she covered it with her hands as Bruce held her tightly, "Oh, Hera what have we done!" She sobbed in disgust with herself.

For a few minutes they stayed like that until Diana spoke again, "What do you want me to do?"

Bruce looked at her for a long time. "Stay with the Lords. Keep tabs on them for me."

She looked up at him and whispered, "I can do that."

* * *

Shayera was in heaven.

At least it felt that way as she sat there holding the beautiful little girl in her arms.

When she first visited where the children were being kept, she thought they were little brats. Since they were Resistance kids they'd had it instilled to them since birth that the Lords were terrible people who needed to be taken down. The result: A bunch of screaming rugrats who wanted to kill her.

At least until she went into the last cell. There she was; a tiny little girl with deep brown eyes and dark black hair who was about two. And since she was so little, she didn't know that she should hate the Lords, so she not only liked Shayera but thought she was an angel.

The little girl was so sweet and small, like the child she'd almost had. She sat there on Shayera's lap, playing with her and saying the few words she knew. The little girl said her name was Gina, and she made Shayera feel like a mother. Because of this, Shayera decided to ask Kal a favor.

She wanted to keep Gina and raise her as her own child.

What did it matter, really? All of the little tike's would be orphans soon.

* * *

Oliver Jonas Queen hadn't been this angry since the Lords had captured Dinah and he had to get her back.

The Justice Bastards had taken his baby girls, and damn it he was getting them back!

The Resistance was there eagerly awaiting orders to go and take the kids back. A lot of them had their children taken from them, and those who had no kids thought of the other members children as their own.

A masked Vic Sage sat next to him, fuming; Huntress besides him trying not to cry at the thought of someone hurting her babies. The two were both radiating such intense waves of misery that he was fairly certain he found a new energy source.

He understood how they felt, and he knew a way to help them.

He stood up, "Okay everyone, were going to take down the Justice Bastards once and for all."

He smiled as a cheer erupted from the crowd.

* * *

**A/N Read and review, any suggestions?**


	11. Genius

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

* * *

**LordFrieza- She's enslaved by the Lords with mind control.**

**NaomiBlue- Of course she went to the good side! They have cookies...**

**Night Watcher- The Lords are power-hungry people bent on their idea of a perfect world.**

* * *

Kal-El was a genius.

At least he thought so. Kidnapping the Lords brats, using the villains as guards, controlling them with mind control...pure genius.

And it was for a good cause; how many people could say that with a straight face? Kal could, Kal _did, _and he killed anyone who thought otherwise.

He smiled slightly. Everything was falling into place; the Resistance was going to walk right into his trap and they _wouldn't _be coming out.

He had a few regrets, but only a few. Loosing Kara to the Resistance, Lois no longer loving him, Ma and Pa Kent not being able to look at him...but it was all worth it.

And he was going to prove it.

* * *

Shayera looked at her husband pleadingly, "Oh, please John; can we keep her?"

"Shay, we've been over this a billion times, we are _not _keeping it. Her parents are in the Resistance, remember?"

"But they don't even have powers!"

"It doesn't matter, once she learns that she'll hate us."

She held Gina protectively in her arms. "She will not! I can't believe you'd even say that, you know I want a child!"

"And you know I don't! We're not keeping it!"

_"Her_, she's not an it she's a _person!_" She shouted, why couldn't he give her this?

_"I don't want any kids!"_

"_Well I do!" _She shot back.

John rubbed his temples, he knew he wasn't going to win this. "What did Kal say?"

"He said if I can keep her alive she's ours." She replied, cuddling the toddler.

John threw up his arm and left the room, he was now convinced his wife was_ insane._

* * *

"Where the hell did they find these guys, anyway? Shouted Ollie while shooting an arrow at a random villain.

"Who cares; let's just kick their asses!" Flash called back, happily taking down random bad guys.

The Resistance was launching a full blown attack on the Lords, determined to take them down once and for all. However, they were not aware that there had been a small army of over fifty super-villains under mind control waiting to beat them to a pulp. Whoops.

It wasn't _exactly _a success, but no one was dead yet so it was all good. And they were making progress, they were almost to the main building.

"Queen! Where's that secret weapon you were talking about?" Called Question, punching Cheetah in the face.

"It's not _my_ weapon! It's Bruce's!" He called back.

"Ollie, were you dropped when you were a kid?" Huntress called sarcastically, "Because you _definitely _act like it!"

"Only twice!" He called cheerfully, "Hey Pretty-Bird, how ya' doing?"

She glared at him, kicking Atomic Skull in the face, "Lovely," She growled, "now can we get in there already?"

"What do you think we're trting to do; a hula dance?" He shouted back as they entered the building, "Okay everyone; split up and try not to die!"

"Wow Oliver, I feel so confident now." Wally said rolling his eyes as he bolted into the building.

"That's what I'm here for." Arrow muttered under his breath.

It was time to take the Justice Bastards down.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is kinda short, the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**A/N Should Shayera keep Huntress and Questions' daughter?**

**A/N Read and review, next chapter is the fight.**


	12. My Fathers Daughter

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

******A/N Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

* * *

This was it, this was when they were taking the Lords down once and for all. Permanently. They enslaved Earth, they killed anyone who protested them, and they had kidnapped children.

"Kara, Atom; you take the Martian!" Called Batman as they ran out to meet their opponents.

"BRUCE!" Ollie shouted firing arrows. "Where's this weapon you keep talking about!"

"Any minute now." Bruce mumbled, searching the skyline.

* * *

"Ready for the take down?" Kal asked calmly to the other Lords.

"Definitely." Declared John, lighting up his ring.

Kal looked around, "Where are Shayera and Diana?"

"Well, Shay's with that little brat that _you_ told her she could keep if she survived. Thanks, by the way." He added sarcastically.

Kal glared at him, "I thought a protege would be good for her, and you're welcome."

John frowned but said nothing. Only a man with a death wish went against Kal openly.

"So, does anyone know where Diana went?"

J'onn's eyes glowed orange as he searched for her presence, "Kal, I believe we have a problem."

* * *

"Hey Bruce! This mythical weapon of yours; anytime now!" Wally called desperately trying to remain un-squashed by Giganta.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard; Giganta let out a moan and fell down, shrinking to her original size. Wally looked up and his jaw dropped, floating up in the sky was-"Diana?"

The Amazonian looked down and grinned widely, "WALLY!" She cried flying down and hugging him.

"_Diana! You're- gasp-choking me!" _Wally choked, hoping his ribs weren't to badly crushed.

"Sorry," She apologized through laughter, "I just can't believe your back!"

"I can't believe you're fighting with us," Wally admitted, "I thought you were a psycho-Lord."

Her cheeks reddened slightly, "Well, I was," She admitted, "But then Bruce and I-"

"Let's keep it PG, 'kay Di!" He joked, enjoying her discomfort. "You can give me the dirt later but for now we should concentrate on not dying!"

"Diana?" A new voice called from the shadows, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Said Batman.

She smirked, "You know a princess never misses a good party."

"Ahem," Coughed Wally, "but were in an epic-battle-to-the-death right now, so could you guys save it for later?"

Bruce gave a small, rare grin, "You know we will."

* * *

Jennifer Olivia Queen wanted to go home.

She hated this place, she hated the people keeping her here, and she hated what this place was doing to her friends. She hoped Mommy and Daddy got her and Sophie soon, she was really beginning to miss them.

"-What am I gonna tell my friends? It just happened, you, walked through my door, and I don't, waaaaaanna be, aloooone no more." Her friend Rosie sang quietly under her breath.

"Rosie?" She asked quietly, Rosie and her siblings had been here the longest so Jen figured she'd be the best person to ask.

The raven-haired little girl looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be okay?"

"I-I don't really know." She whispered hugging her legs to her chest, "I know Mama and Daddy love us 'cause they tell us almost every night, but then why aren't they here yet? Did they forget about us? Are they to busy? Do they think were...dead? I love them and I know they say they love me but I can't help thinking _than why aren't they here? _I-I don't want to think these thoughts, these...questions; but I can't help it. The harder I try the more questions I think of, I don't want to know the answers, so why do I ask them? I know I'm not the spitting image of a normal six-year-old, I mean not to sound conceited but I'm _really _smart, probably to much for my own good. I-I don't want to question if my parents love me or if I'll make it to seven. I don't want to think about what they might be doing to my poor sister or if she's even still alive."

She seemed to be lost in a trance before giving a sharp, bitter laugh, "I guess I am my Father's daughter."

For a few minutes the little girls stood there in a moment of sadness and disparity. "I honestly don't know if were gonna be okay," Rosie whispered, strands of hair covering her face, "but I hope so."

Suddenly a loud crash rang out followed by shouting and a muffled scream, the two girls stared at each other, afraid to breath.

"What was that?" Jennifer whispered.

* * *

Vic Sage ran down the hallway, his wife in tow.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. They weren't _really _married, at least in a legal or traditional sense. But it felt weird calling her his girlfriend since they lived together and had three children.

He wasn't quite sure why, but he kept thinking of how they had met.

It had been a dark, rainy night, the kind that made you never want to leave your house. He had been in Gotham on Resistance business when he heard a crash from an alleyway. So out of natural curiosity he followed the noise.

It turned out to be Helena barely holding her ground fighting a Hawkgirl droid (The Lords had produced many copy of themselves in robot form so they could be in many places at once after enslaving Earth). She was bruised and slightly bloody with an expression of pure fury.

She was also the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

For a moment he just stood there staring at the beautiful women until she noticed him and yelled at him to get the hell out of there and jolted him out of his thoughts. They quickly defeated the droid, and when she saw his face (Or lack-off) the already exhausted woman passed out. So he took her to Resistance headquarters (AKA Fate's tower) to recuperate. She joined the group and the two quickly became close, and after about of knowing each other for about a month she asked him why he was always helping her out and he awkwardly confessed that he liked her. Then she grabbed him by the tie and kissed him and they started making-out intensely and just when things were getting intimate, Kara walked in, turned bright red, and completely killed the mood.

So they started dating and a year or so later Rosie came along.

He missed his children desperately, he had to get to them before something happened to them. _Unless they're already d-_, He refused to finish that thought, a cold feeling of terror in the pit of his stomach.

Then he heard screaming.

* * *

When Oliver Jonas Queen heard children screaming he almost died.

He knew those voices, those were the voices of children, his friends and his own; that alone was enough to make his blood boil.

He followed those voices like a man possessed, shooting random guards in the face as he swore to himself that he'd _really_ make them suffer later.

When he entered the hall where the kids were being kept, he almost died. They were all in small, dreary cells looking like they hadn't eaten in days and wore expressions of pure fear and misery.

"Uncle Ollie?" a tiny voice called out, he turned around to face it and felt his breath catch.

Rosie was standing there, her normally silky black hair tangled to a point of no return, her nightgown torn and filthy, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked so underweight that he felt the urge to buy her McDonald's everyday for a month.

"Hey munchkin," He whispered, "Where's Jen and Sophie?"

"Over there." She said gesturing down the hallway.

He hesitated slightly, he wanted to help her but he _needed_ to see his girls.

"Are my parents here?" She asked, he nodded, "Okay, you can get Jen and Sophie, I'm sure my parents'll be here soon." She said with more confidence then she felt.

He gave her a grateful smile before sprinting off, "JENNIFER? SOPHIE?"

For a moment he was afraid he was to late, then "Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N Cliff hanger, cheesy right?**

**A/N Read and review, this is a two-part chapter by the way.**


	13. My Father's Daughter part II

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

******Moonstar 11- Thanks, I try to do untouched topics a billion other people already haven't:)**

******Night Watcher- Yay, my grammar isn't crap! I usually edit and stuff but somehow I always end up with these annoying little mistakes that drive me crazy and make me upload the same chapter like 3 times:)**

******NaomiBlue- J'onns a liiiiiiitle slow, but that's because there's no Oreos in this dimension:)**

******LordFrieza- Hmmmm, I like your Shayera suggestion, I might use it. I finished the Vegas story BTW, it was hilarious!**

* * *

"_My tea's gone cold and I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window...and I can't see at all. And even if I could, it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall...it reminds me that, it's not so bad, it's not so bad.._." Rosie sang under her breath watching her Uncle Ollie pick up his daughters and hug them fiercely while they squealed 'Daddy' at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, my little girls, my little pretty-birdies," Oliver cooed in relief to his daughters, "I'm so glad your safe."

"Where's Mommy?" Asked Sophie, squirming in her father's arms.

"She's coming, princess." Her Daddy assured, he turned to the other children, "All of your parents are coming!"

A half-hearted cheer rose from them, their exhaustion preventing to much enthusiasm from escaping.

Queen turned to Rosie, smiling, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Rose bud, I'll get you out in a minute but I just want to get my girls out, Okay?"

She forced a smile on her face. "Sure, Uncle Ollie, I understand."_ You selfish jerk, you could get us all out but you only rescue your kids._

At those words he grinned, "Great, now guys I'll be back in a sec, 'kay?" He called walking out of the hallway as the other kids murmured unhappily under their breath.

Then they had to wait.

And wait.

And wait a little more.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, the longest seven minutes in history. Then a crash echoed throughout the hall, a silhouette appeared in the frame calling, "ROSIE? FELIX? GINA?"

_Mama?_

* * *

"So do we have a plan here?" Called Diana while trying to dodge Volcana's flames.

"Yep, not dying!" Wally cheerfully replied.

"That's a goal." Growled Wonder Woman; jeez, wasn't the kid ever serious?

"Uh oh," Wally muttered, glancing at the sky, "Why do I get a feeling it's not a bird or a plane?"

Batman reluctantly turned to see what he was talking about, and let out a curse. Kal was shooting towards him, Wally, and Diana. _Shit._

"Well, if it isn't the rodent and his pathetic tag-team of rebels." Kal said coldly, floating towards them.

He turned to Diana, "Diana, I'm so disapointed," He sighed sadly, "you betrayed your family, and for what? Him? That's very upsetting, that such a strong, beautiful woman like yourself would become a pawn of the emotional wasteland that is Bruce Wayne." He looked at her pitifully,"You know, if you wanted a _real_ man you could have asked me, I'm much more...equipped than any mortal man."

He gave a smile that sent a chill up her spine. "And I'm so much more than a mere mortal. We should have been together, it would have worked out amazingly; after I broke in that beautiful virgin body of yours."

She gave a wicked grin, "Of course you'll never get the chance, seeing as Bruce took care of that _years_ ago."

Kals face became contorted with anger, he turned to Flash, "And you; we did all of this for your ungrateful ass, you're worse than they are."

"That's not what the ladies say." Wally couldn't help but crack.

Kal glared and without warning charged towards the small group.

* * *

"Oh, my beautiful, beautiful little baby." Shayera cooed to the small girl in her arms.

The brown-eyed girl looked up at her, "Angel!" She exclaimed, proud about remembering what the strange winged-people were called.

Shayera gazed at her affectionately, they were in a room at the far end of the building, far away from where the fighting was taking place. At least she hoped so. For a few minutes she sat there with the little girl in her arms. Then, the door flew open.

The Question flew in the room, Green Arrow in tow, having teleported his daughters. "Put. Her. Down." Said Question, steel in his voice.

The little girl struggled to get loose as she caught sight of them while crying out, "Da-ee!"

Ollie raised his loaded bow, "I'd listen to him if I were you."

Gina managed to free herself from Shayeras' grasp and dodged her attempt to get her back again as she took off with surprising speed in Vics' direction.

"No!" Called Shayera attempting to get her back, wishing she hadn't left her mace in the conference room as Ollie held her back. Gina jumped up and her father caught her, hugging her close to him and looking relieved.

Ollie tightend his grip on the former Hawkgirl, causing her to give a sharp cry of pain. "Should we punish her?" He asked.

Q some-what reluctantly put his daughter down and took a step forward, cracking his knuckles, "I think so."

"No, Da-ee!" Gina protested, grabbing his leg and trying to stop him. "She nice, Da-ee, she an angel!"

"She is not an angel, she is a Thanagarian; and she is _not _nice." He corrected.

"She an angel, an she nice!" Persisted Gina, "You be nice to, Da-ee!"

"Yeah, be nice!" Choked out Shayera, "You think this was my idea? I just went along with it 'cause I was sad about Wally!" She let out a bitter laugh, "Kal is such an idiot, John and I planned on escaping with our baby after we fought you!"

Vics' eyes narrowed underneath his mask, "She isn't _your_ baby; now give me three good reasons why we should believe you."

"I could have killed Gina!" She pointed out, "But I never so much as hit her. And I could have thrown you both through the wall the second you came in here, but I didn't. And I want a child! Kal only allowed me to keep Gina as a protege! I don't want successors, I want a family!" She cried.

"She does make some pretty good points," Admitted Ollie, "I kinda believe her."

Q looked at the women, she certainly did look broken and confused. "Hurm. I don't trust her."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause you_ always _trust people. I swear you don't even trust me half the time!"

Vic shrugged, "Only half the time."

"Hey, remember me?" Asked Shayera, "Are you gonna kill me or let me help you?"

"Do you hate Kal?" Asked Ollie.

"Well, hate is a strong word, but-"

Ollie tightened his grip, "Well then we'll have to kill you." He said calmly.

"OKAY! I HATE HIM!" She cried, "I hate him with a passion! A vengeance, gah! I want to kill him and eat his head on a stick!"

Ollie chuckled slightly, "Okay, I trust her, Question?"

The man gave an indignant 'Hurm', which could have meant 'With my life my dearest friend Ollie' or 'Not as far as I can throw her, you rich bastard'. Ollie got the feeling it was the second.

"Well, alright then." Said Queen as he released her.

She rubbed her arms, still in slight pain. "For a tree-hugging hippie you're pretty violent."

"Can we go now?" Asked Gina impatiently, playing with her Dad's fedora as he held her protectively.

"Yes. I hope your Mother's okay." Vic said, suddenly worried. What if she was hurt? What if she couldn't find their other children? What if they were all dead? He gulped quietly at the thought of never seeing any of them again.

"Let's go help the others." Suggested Ollie. "They might be having a problem with the Lords."

_"Ollie! OW! DAMN IT KENT!" _Batman called into the communicator.

"What?" Asked Ollie, suddenly worried.

"_We have a little-*gasp*-problem!"_

* * *

Kal punched Bruce in the gut, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Bruce!" Called Diana, attempting to get to him before being interrupted by Kal punching her face.

She flew upwards before regaining her balance and flewe towards the ground, punching Kal in the back of his head. He flew backward before being kicked by Wally at super-speed.

"IDIOTS!" He called angrily, "TRAITORS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

_Sure you will. _Thought Wally snidely as he went to back hand Kal. Kal turned around, lifted Wally up by the neck with one arm, and used the other to grab his right leg.

A sickening _Crack! _was heard as Wally howled in pain, which was heightened by Kal dropping him and causing it to hurt even more, if possible. "MY LEG! YOU BASTARD YOU BROKE MY LEG!"

Kal grinned evilly, "I can do so much more, Flash, cause so much more agony." He whispered, demonstrating this by using his heat vision on Wally's other leg, causing the whole thing to burn.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Cried Diana as Wally screamed in agony. She turned around and kicked Kal in the stomach. He grabbed her hair and pulled her upwards into the sky.

She let out a soft groan of pain and round-house kicked Kal's head. He flew twenty feet and she took the opportunity to fly up to him quickly and attack with a series of kicks and punches.

She thought the attack was working, until he grabbed her arm and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing her down, down, down, and crashing onto the ground, making a crater the size of a football field. She moaned, trying to get up as Kal stepped on her back, shoving her face into the dirt. "Had enough?" He whispered into her ear.

She gave a loud growl and wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him over her head. He was thrown onto his back and just when she thought she had won, he flipped her again, and kicked her spine.

She fell to the ground, bruised and bloody, her hair a tangled mess. He lifted her up by her long raven locks and was about to deliver the final blow when a figure appeared, holding a weapon Kal recognized all to well.

"Put. Her. Down." Demanded Bruce, raising the ray-gun and aiming it at Kal. "Or else."

* * *

**A/N If you can tell me the name of the song Rosie was singing, you get a prize. It's one of my favorites.**

**A/N Read and Review.**

**A/N Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written.**


	14. So Now What?

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

_Authors note: There were actually two answers to what Rosie was singing: 'Thank you' by Dido and 'STAN' by Eminem which uses Didos' song as the main chorus. STAN is one of my favorite songs/vids of all time and I highly recommend it but it's really creepy and not for kids under 12._

******Wonderwomanbatmanfan- On it, and thank you:)**

******NaomiBlue- Such violent thoughts! **

******LordFrieza- You may be right about Kal.**

* * *

"Put. Her. Down." Bruce commanded, raising the weapon at Kal.

Kal smirked and lifted Diana by her hair higher in the air, a sickening grin on his face. "Why should I, Bruce? Weapons from Earth just don't hurt me like they hurt you."

"But this isn't just any weapon, Kent, it's _the_ weapon. The weapon designed to kill you." Bruce said darkly.

Kal chuckled slightly, "A weapon designed to kill _me,_ do you know how many people have done that; human and non-humans alike?"

"More than I care to count," Admitted Batman. "But this one's special. It's designed to shoot bullets encased with Kryptonite that shoot faster than you can move. It has a trigger that's activated by the slightest movement and will kill you .2 seconds after contact."

Kals face sudddenly didn't look so confident, "That's-That's not possible..."

"Isn't it? You were removed of your abilities with a ray gun and had it not been for J'onn that would have been permanent."

Kal dropped Diana and started laughing madly, "Come on Bruce, do you honestly expect me to believe that you of all people would kill somebody?"

"Maybe not," Diana said appearing next to Bruce and taking the gun from his hand. "But I sure will." And with that statement, she fired, hitting Kal square in the chest. And as his face became contorted with pain and anger, he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Within seconds the former man of steel was dead.

* * *

Linda Park tried without success to calm down the children she was currently watching while their parents continued fighting.

After being rescued, the kids were teleported into Doctor Fates tower where Linda was watching her children, while Ollie hastily explained she needed to watch them until they got back; much to Lindas' dismay.

Another portal opened and two other children crawled out.

The little girl looked around before muttering, "What a dump."

"Hey!" Cried Linda, feeling offended, "It is _not _a dump!"

The dark-haired girl looked at her dubiously, "Well it isn't _exactly_ the Ritz."

Linda glared at her, it wasn't her fault the Tower looked like it had been through a nuclear bomb. A lot of the little tikes had powers and apparently were lacking sorely in the whole 'controlling them' area.

"I doubt Fate would like to hear you insulting his tower." Linda said raising an eyebrow.

She grinned, "No, but I just came from Hell so everything from this point out is gonna be a piece of cake."

Linda smirked slightly, "Jeez, kid, you really have a way with words. What's your name by the way?"

"Rosie, and the redhead is my little brother Felix."

The redhead sat up and dusted himself off. "Hello."

"Hi," Linda said becoming impatient, "do you two have powers?"

"Well technically there's three of us, but no." Explained Felix. "Did a little girl come in here? About two, blackish hair, brown eyes, super tiny?"

Linda raised her eyebrows in surprise, "No," She noticed their crest fallen faces, "but I'll bet she'll get here soon."

"Optimists." Muttered Felix under his breath.

* * *

"Oliver, this is Diana; please come in." Diana said into her communicator.

"Ollie here, Di. What's up?"

"Did you get the kids out?"

"Pretty much, and I'm fine, by the way."

"Sorry Ollie, I'm a little distracted."

"You still busy with Kal?"

"No, he's taken care of."

"Meaning...?"

"He's dead."

"What!" Arrow exclaimed, "How'd he die?"

"I killed him, Oliver, that way he could no longer be a threat."

"Doesn't that make you one of them, you killed a person, Diana."

"Not a person," She corrected, "Kal was a monster who needed to be taken down. Do you not agree?"

"Well-I...I guess," Queen blinked, "Yeah, yeah you were right. But no more killing, understood. We can't turn into what were fighting against, because if we do then we'll loose."

"I did not wish to take his life, Arrow, but I was left no choice. I agree, however, no more unnecessary slaughter. We have lost enough blood in this battle already, I do not wish for more to be shed."

"Okay, Diana. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Oliver." She said hanging up.

* * *

"He's dead." Ollie said after hanging up with Wonder Woman. "Kal is dead, Diana and Bruce killed him."

"Hurm." Murmurered Question looking around the hallways.

"You sound so concerned." Ollie said dryly, noticing the face-less mans distraction.

"I want Mama!" Pouted Gina, pulling on her fathers' pants leg. "Where Mama go, Da-ee, where's Mama?"

"I don't-" He stopped in his tracks seeing Helena running at him at full speed. She flung her arms around his neck, kissing him for all she was worth while he hugged her tightly.

"I got the kids, baby, they're safe." She murmured.

"Oooh, yucky!" Exclaimed Gina, not enjoying her parents display of affection.

Helen grinned and picked up her youngest daughter and hugged her tightly. "Ooooh yucky! You sound like your Aunt Dinah!" She cooed as the little girl giggled uncontrollably.

Oliver bit his lip, deciding how to tell them. He hated to break up a hallmark moment but..."Guys," He announced, clearing his throat. "Not everyone got out."

The two adults stared at him, speechless, "Who?" Huntress finally asked.

"Ice, Captain Atom, B'wanna Beast, Waverider, Vixen." He said tonelessly.

"Oh, poor Mari! Vigilante must be crushed!" Exclaimed Huntress.

Ollie nodded, "I think he'd've killed himself if he didn't have their two kids.

For a few minutes the group stood there in silence.

"So now what?"

* * *

**A/N Well you all wanted Kal dead so I killed him.**

**A/N One chapter left, read and review since it gives me a pathetically huge amount of joy:)**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To DC And Warner Bros.**

******multi-obsessed- Glad to see no ones pissed I killed Kal, and STAN is awesome!**

******NaomiBlue- I'm glad you're glad:)**

******Night Watcher- Yeah, Batman hates guns, if he didn't I would've made him kill Kal.**

* * *

Lois Lane-El stared at the grave in front of her, a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. The grave was small and simple, one that no one passing by would notice. Etched on it were a few simple words:

_HERE LIES CLARK KENT AKA SUPERMAN AKA KAL-EL._

_POWER CAN CORRUPT EVEN THE STRONGEST._

With Superman's symbol on the top.

Her husband was dead, and this time for real.

_No, Clark and Superman died along time ago, _Lois mentally corrected herself, _Kal-El is dead. _She looked down at the little boy next to her. He was tall for his age, dark-haired, and thin. He stared at the grave in front of him, a sad look in his brown eyes. She gave his hand an extra hard squeeze and looked at him sympathetically.

For a second she thought he was going to cry when he gave a large gulp and turned to her, "Mom, why did Dad do this?"

She looked at her son sympathetically, "He was put under a tremendous amount of strain and collapsed, Collin. It happens sometimes, but that's why I didn't want you to meet him."

"He didn't know about me?"

"No, and you better thank God he didn't. Clark was a good man, he just...went to far."

"Okay." He stared at the grave again. "And Mom?"

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Are we gonna be okay?"

She sat there quietly for a moment, "I think so."

* * *

J'onn J'onzz, the last of the Martians, did not survive the fight.

He perished in a fight with Powergirl, Fire, and Firestorm after being burned by fire.

He will not be missed.

* * *

"Pa, what was Ma like?"

Vigilante looked at his two children standing in front of him. "Amazing, your Ma wasn't like no women Id've ever had the pleasure uh know'n."

His youngest, Kathy, looked at him, "How did she die, Pa? I was to small to 'member."

"She died gett'n you and your brother free from them Lords."

"She died a hero, right Pa?" His son Johnathan asked.

"Damn right, boy. A hell of a hero."

"I miss her, Pa."

Greg stared at the wall for a moment before answering, "I do too, son."

* * *

"I still can't believe Kals' gone, it just seems so strange."

Shayera snorted, "We traded him for Wally, best trade we ever made."

"The best trade we ever made was our costumes and powers for a second chance." John corrected.

His wife looked at her back sadly, "I miss my wings."

"But it's worth it," Reminded John, "we're gonna get that kid you've always wanted."

She smiled and patted her very large tummy, "So true." She sighed happily.

"What should we name him?"

"How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"Intuition, I was thinking Rex."

"Rex," She repeated, tasting the name. "that seems...right."

"Yeah, it really does." Agreed John. "Do you think it's weird we couldn't have a kid while we were with the Lords, but now it's been a few months and here we are?"

"No, not weird," She corrected, "It was fate."

* * *

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Diana?"

"What if Kal comes back?"

He tightly squeezed her shoulder, "He won't."

She peered down, nervously. "But what if he does? He might try and hurt her."

"I won't let him," He assured her, "I'll shoot him with that gun as much as it takes until he drops dead again."

"I know it seems silly, I just worry..."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Princess." He said peering down into the small cradle. "I worry about Mattie, too."

She sighed, "I love you Bruce."

He kissed her cheek before smiling at his daughter and wife, "I love you too."

* * *

"Daddy! Put me down!" Jen squealed in delight as her father picked her up and swung her around.

"Why, princess? You sound like you're having fun!" He shouted, spinning her faster.

"Ollie, put her down!" Laughed Dinah while Sophie sat curled up on her lap.

"Alright, alright!" Ollie laughed, putting the little girl down on the ground.

"I'm dizzy, Daddy; look what you did!" She complained twirling in a circle dramatically.

"Me to!" Exclaimed the younger Queen as she mimicked her sisters performance. "Don't laugh to hard," Cautioned Dinah, "last time you did that we had to get a new TV." Said Dinah as she stopped spinning. "And Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for getting us out."

Dinah and Oliver smiled, "No problem."

* * *

"Daddy, watch me!" Shouted Rosie as she did three backflips in the living room, narrowly missing the coffee table.

"Careful, Rosie!" He exclaimed jumping up.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Q, she's done that a thousand times."

"I know..." He said sitting back down, sounding unconvinced. "Still, I don't really feel comfortable with it."

"She a big girl, Da-ee!" Pipped up Gina. "I big girl too!"

"I'm a big girl too, Daddy." Smirked Helena suggestively.

"Believe me, I know." Muttered Vic as he kissed her.

"Hey guys, let's keep it PG in here, okay? There's enough kids in this house already." Said Felix with a grin.

Vic glared at his son, "You've met Wally a handful of times and he _still_ managed to corrupt you."

"But he's not half as corrupting as the Illuminate." Felix chirped.

"So true, in fact I-"

"_Enough,_ you two, remember our rule? No Illuminate or conspiracy talk in the living room, right?"

"But that's the best place to talk about them!" Exclaimed Felix in protest.

Huntress glared at her husband, "I blame you."

"Sorry, Helen." He apologized.

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "Maybe later tonight you can make it up to me." and giggled as Vic made a small, quiet moan.

"And people wonder why there's so many of us." Muttered Rosie.

* * *

"-Which is how I single-handily managed to win World War II!" Finished Wally.

The twins shared a doubtful glance, "Um, Dad, we love you and all-"

"But we kinda doubt that that actually happened." Admitted Jai as Wally pouted.

"But it did, honest!" Flash protested.

"Wally," Warned Linda, "my boys don't need to see my biggest child pouting."

"Yeeeeees dear." He said, rolling in his eyes. "Boys, your mothers being a dictator, so you'll have to go to bed."

"Daaaaaaaad!"

"HEY! I am _not_ a dictator!"

"Dictatoress, whatever. But you two need to go to bed so your Mother and I can go to bed."

"And what exactly will you be doing in bed?" Asked Barry suggestively.

Wally turned bright red as Linda yelled, "BARRY!"

"What mom-"

"We were just kidding!"

"TO BED!" She shouted shuffling them upstairs.

"Tee-hee, Dad's gonna get some." Snickered Jai.

Linda turned to face Wally, hands on her hips. "'Get some', they are _your_ children."

"And you are the saint who manages to deal with the three of us." He said, pulling her close as she snuggled against him.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm glad you're back."

Wally West grinned, "Me to."

* * *

Kara In-Ze floated in the night sky, hovering above the city lights.

She knew she should probably get home soon, but for now she just wanted to stay here and never leave.

Kal was dead, Superman was dead, Clark was dead, Ma and Pa Kent were dead.

She was alone. Well, not alone. She had the new League, who were like family.

Her new family.

As she floats, she wonders.

She wonders what it would have been like if Luthor never attempted to take office.

If Kal hadn't killed him.

If the League hadn't snapped.

If Clark Kent would still be around.

If the League would have still been loved.

She knows that by thinking this, she's just hurting herself. You can't change the past.

But maybe on another world. Another Earth or Krypton or Argo. She knows deep down it really doesn't matter, this is her world, a new era emerging from the last.

A new world.

* * *

**End**

**A/N Well, I hope I tied up any loose ends I may have created. I think I did... So anyways, this was a pretty long story, took me about two months to write. I like it, maybe you don't, I don't know. Well, this is the end of my little Lords-verse. I've got a few ideas for my next fic. Maybe you'll read it, maybe you won't. I hope this was a good ending, I knew J'onn was gonna die from chapter one but I didn't decide to kill Kal until about three chapters ago. So 'The End' and all that.**

**A/N Oh, and you should really review this fic, that would be awesome:)**


End file.
